Anime Wrestling Federation
Anime Wrestling Federation, often abbreviated as '''AWF, '''was a fiction wrestling company. Started originally in 2001 before closing its' doors the following year, it would be revived in late 2009 by Nazirul Takashi, and go on to become one of the corner stones of the "golden period" of fiction wrestling in the early 2010s. Unlike a vast majority of fictional companies, AWF did not operate on an year-round calendar, instead working on a "seasonal" basis. AWF's main show was AWF: Gattai!, later becoming AWF: Union upon the beginning of the company's third season. Upon the end of its' third season, however, AWF went dormant, no longer producing shows nor matches despite participating in the Fiction Wrestling Awards. After a long silence, Nazirul Takashi confirmed, in late 2018, that AWF had permanently ceased operation, and he was retiring from the fiction wrestling business. Shortly afterwards, what remained of AWF was brought out by Global Pride Wrestling, who currently plans on reviving it a second time as a territory under its' control. History AWF was originally founded in 2001 as a novelty project, of which next to no traces remain. The company did not last long, the main culprit of this being poor management, and closed its' doors in mid-2002 to no reaction from the wrestling world. The brand remained dormant for a long period, during which a new fiction wrestling company was born: Japanese Animation Wrestling, later shortened to just Japanese Anime Wrestling, backed by important investors, started leaving its' mark on Japan, selling out much smaller venues than the more established companies, but having an high demand of DVDs and amatorial videos overseas due to a perceived boom of anime in the early 2000s. In 2006, with the demand slowing down considerably, many JAW talents left for greener pastures, leaving the company struggling for a brief period. Despite this, JAW bounced back relatively well, and in 2009, announced that it would create an American branch. It was during that period that Nazirul Takashi, a well-known and respect importer of Japanese goods in the United States, acquired the Anime Wrestling Federation brand, and came to an agreement with JAW. AWF, as a result, opened its' doors once again, this time as a twin company to the more established JAW. Using his connections, Takashi was capable of signing many high-profile talents who would go on to become the founding pieces of the company's success. AWF was, as result, also a gateway to lesser known anime to the crowd of the United States. After the resounding succes of its' first season, AWF reshuffled its' roster, and held numerous sessions of second season's tapings to critical acclaim. Midway during the second season, moreso, AWF announced, to the shock of many, to have bought out parent company JAW. The relationship between the two was now inverted, with JAW later becoming the developmental territory of AWF in preparation for the future. Another important event in AWF's history was the breach of its' "anime only" policy, bringing in several characters from western animation. Perceived as an authentic shock, the move allowed AWF to remain "fresh" and expand its' demographic appeal. Roster Male *Alphonse Elric *Amata Sora *Arita Haruyuki *Ash Ketchum *Daisuke Motomiya *Domon Kasshu *Dutch *Edward Elric *Flit Asuno *Gon Frecess *Hayate Ayasaki *Itsuki Koizumi *Kanji Tatsumi *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kensuke Aida *Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto *Kouji Minamoto *Kyo Sohma *Kyon *Lockon Stratos *Masaru Daimon *Monkey D Luffy *Natsu Dragneel *Negi Springfield *Oga Tatsumi *Recca Hanabishi *Renton Thurston *Rock *Ryo Akiyama *Ryuuji Takasu *Saito Hiraga *Sawada Tsunayoshi *Seiji Sawamura *Setsuna F Seiei *Shinji Ikari *Shinn Asuka *Shirou Emiya *Shintaro Kisaragi *Simon the Digger *SpongeBob Squarepants *Taichi Yaegashi *Taiki Kudo *Takeru Takaishi *Takato Matsuda *Takuya Kanbara *Tomoki Himi *Toriko *Touji Suzuhara *Yosuke Hanamura *Yu Narukami/Souji Seita/MC *Yuji Sakai *Yuki Sohma *Yusuke Urameshi *Zenjirou Tsurugi Female *Asuka Langley Soryu *Asuna Yuuki *Chie Satonaka *Izumi Orimoto *Haruhi Suzumiya *Hikari Yagami *Louise de la Valliere *Misaka Mikoto *Nanoha Takamachi *Revy *Ruki Makino *Saber *Sakura Kinomoto *Shana *Taiga Aisaka *Tohru Honda Tag Teams *Aquarion Connect (Amata Sora and Taichi Yaegashi) *Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch) *Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos) *Inaba Investigation Team (Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi) *Neon Generation X (Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida) *Rookie Revolution (Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno) *SOS Brigade (Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi) *Spirit Detectives (Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara) *Team Accel Online (Arita Haruyuki and Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto) *Team HeroKazu (Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa) *The Elric Brothers (Edward and Alphonse Elric) *The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo and Yuki Sohma) Stables *Black Lagoon Inc (Rock, Dutch, Revy and Benny) *Inaba Investigation Team (Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Kanji Tatsumi) *Kokoro no Tsubasa/AWF Heroes (Taichi Yaegashi, Amata Sora and Renton Thurston) *Rookie Revolution - AWF Branch (Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinji Ikari, Shinn Asuka, Flit Asuno, Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu) *Chimeras (Masaru Daimon, Seiji Sawamura, Oga Tatsumi, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara) *Shounen Knights (Monkey D Luffy, Toriko, Gon Frecess, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Negi Springfield) *SOS Brigade (Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi Suzumiya) *Team Accel Online (Arita Haruyuki, Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki) *The Answer (Ryuuji Takasu, Saito Hiraga, Yuji Sakai, Hayate Ayasaki) *The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda) Non-Wrestlers Developmental Male *Beyond the Grave/Brandon Grave (FWM Draft 2014 Pick) *Cinque Izumi *(Space) Dandy *Eijun Sawamura *Eikichi Onizuka (Trainer) *Emperor Kuzco (FWM Draft 2014 pick) *Eren Jeager *Haru Yoshida *Haruka Nanase *Hibiki Kuze *Jotaro Kujo *Kei Takeshima *Kenji Kazama *Kenji Harima *Ledo *Recca Hanabishi *Ryouta Sakamoto *Sebastian Michaelis *Tamaki Suoh *Tsukune Aono *Usui Takumi *Zero Kiryu Female *Haruhi Fujioka *Hikari Hanazono *Hitomi Kanzaki *Makie Sasaki *Mikasa Ackerman *Moka Akashiya *Morgiana Fanalis *Paulina (FWM Draft 2014 Pick) *Rei Miyamoto *Ryuko Matoi *Saya Takagi *Saeko Busujima *Sora Nagino *Star (FWM 2014 Draft Pick) *Tazusa Sakurano *Willow (FWM Draft Pick 2014) *Yuki Cross Tag Team *High School of the Dead (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano) *Hitachiin Twins (Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin) *Iwatobi Swim Club (Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hazaki) *Japanese Bulldogs (Kenji Kazama and Haru Yoshida) *Magi and Friends (Alibaba Saluja and Alladdin) *Nippon Street Fighters (Eikichi Onizuka and Kenji Harima) *Seirin Basketball Team (Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya) *Team True Tears (Shinichiro Nakagami and Nobuse Miyokichi) *The Axis Powers (Italy and Germany) (FWM Draft 2014 Pick) Stable *Iwatobi Swim Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hazaki) *Sport la Festiva/Sport Festival (Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya and Eijun Sawamura) *High School of the Dead (Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) (FWM Draft 2014 Pick) Titles Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies